


Fealty

by Standbackufools



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Curse, Basically an excuse for sex on the Throne, Cunnilingus, F/F, Shameless Smut, Throne Sex, and for Regina to speak in honorific pronouns, magic!phallus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Standbackufools/pseuds/Standbackufools
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a lengthy time away on a mission for her Queen, the White Knight finally returns home. Regina immediately demands her due tribute.  </p><p>or</p><p>Throne Sex. That's it. That's the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oaths

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, NSFW. This is just something I couldn't get out of my head. Unbeta-ed.

 

 

“The White Knight returns!” a herald called from the other side, unnecessary as soon as the great doors of the throne room swung open and anyone's eyes fell on the iconic blonde tresses, the familiar breastplate bearing the heraldry of the Queen. Unnecessary, really, long before then, ever since her horse had been sighted running hard towards the castle.

 

Emma strode into the throne room as if it were her own, but fell immediately to one knee as soon as she was within proper distance to do so, bowing her head in deference. “My Queen.”

 

“We are pleased to have you once again in Our presence, Knight.” Even through the titles and formally projected voice, Emma could hear the smile etched in Regina's tone. “Raise your head so We might look upon you.” The blonde head complied immediately, eyes of bright green locking instantly with those of warm amber that she had missed so much. “Tell Us, dear: did you bring the answers We asked of you?”

 

Regina's voice had dropped to a low, sultry register, and Emma felt the hair on the back of her neck stand to attention. She smiled, something shifting in her, low and dark and needy, as she looked into those eyes. “I did, Your Majesty.” Emma's gaze dropped for a half second to her belt and below, before returning to meet her Queen's gaze once more.

 

Pupils instantly began to darken and swell as Regina noted Emma's gaze, the tiniest tip of her tongue emerging to part red, red lips. Her hands, perhaps desperate for something to do, fisted in the folds of her velvet skirts. Emma bit back a moan, knowing that it was not quite the time or the place, and wondered just how long it would be until she could get a moment alone with the Queen.

 

“Clear the room!”

 

Apparently, not long at all.

 

As soon as the room was empty save for the knight as herself, Emma watched as the Queen's eyes darkened considerably further. “Approach.”

 

Once again, Emma immediately rose to obey, nearly scrambling to her feet in her hurry, only to be stopped by a harsh command of her Queen: “I did not say 'rise'!”

 

Emma stumbled back to her knees, startled and suddenly unsure. “F-forgive me, my Queen.”

 

“Approach,” Regina commanded again, a shapely eyebrow rising in challenge. Her fists released her skirts, hands rising to smooth over the creases of her skirts, trailing over her thighs.

 

Feeling her tongue dart out over the center of her lower lip, Emma took a shaking breath, and nodded. The leather of her armor creaked as she scooted forward on both knees. She more felt than saw Regina's approving smirk, as her attention was dedicated mainly to not falling on her ass. Or face first. Though, as she neared the seated figure on the throne and Regina's lap was now in front of her face, that second option was far more appealing. Finally so close to her Queen she could feel the heat of her, Emma swallowed, glancing back up into her eyes. Her glove-covered hands curled into fists so tight the leather creaked, nobly resisting the urge to stroke her fingers over the smooth velvet of Regina's skirts. “My Queen...”

 

Regina's resulting smile was entirely sinful. “My Knight,” she drawled, a hand darting forward to caress over Emma's cheek, the knight leaning into it with a not-quite held back moan. She locked eyes with the Queen, and dared to shift her head enough to press a kiss to the ball of Regina's thumb.

 

“Your time away has made you bold, knight,” Regina chastised, but did not draw her hand away.

 

Emma had the presence of mind to at least look a little guilty. “Apologies, my Queen. I have sorely missed your presence.”

 

Continuing her caress of a sun-kissed cheek, tapered fingers came to rest just beneath Emma's chin, directing her face up and towards her own. “As I have yours, dear.” Regina dropped her honorifics, leaning down on her throne to press fervent lips to her knight's in a crushing kiss.

 

Groaning into full, red lips, Emma pushed up and into the kiss gladly, answering it with all the yearning of their weeks apart. Their tongues teased and met with one another in an intricate dance, passionate but not forceful, their embrace familiar and easy and welcoming.

 

After what seemed far too short, at least to Emma's mind, the Queen pulled back. “Have you truly found the answer to our plight?” She searched Emma's eyes, as hungry for the confirmation as she was for the continuation of the kisses.

 

“I have.” Quelling her fears with an easy grin, Emma slid gloved fingers into a small pouch off her belt, grasping for the small, carefully wrapped bundle she knew to be held within. Finding it and pulling it out with all the reverence one would give to any holy relic, she brought the bundle before the Queen, unwrapping it with slow, careful motions until the phial was revealed, glowing in intermittent pulses of violet light.

 

Regina took it up with urgent fingers, and Emma was half-surprised they weren't shaking in their eagerness. “And this will-”

 

“I have been doubly and thricely assured it will accomplish all you wish, Majesty.” Emma smiled, drawing her Queen's attention away from the glass container in her hands and back to the knight at her feet, raising an eyebrow. “All that _we_ wish,” Emma clarified, and Regina's wondrous smile grew all the brighter.

 

She tangled her free hand in glorious golden curls, half-pulling the knight into her lap in her haste to claim Emma's lips once more. The phial was safely placed in a quickly-conjured box, which then had the honor to rest beside the Queen on the throne, pressed securely into place between the ornate carved arm and the Queen's thigh. Her hands now free, Regina slid both of them through the long locks of her knight, this kiss growing quickly hotter, wetter, and more violent than their last.

 

Emma struggled to keep her balance, still on her knees as the Queen took ownership of her mouth as was her right. Gloved hands braced against the base of the throne to either side of Regina's knees, a great groaning cry ripping itself from Emma's lungs to be swallowed by Regina's lips as they kissed.

 

Once again, it was Regina who pulled back, forcing Emma back fully to her knees with a disappointed grunt, greaves clunking against the floor. As if suddenly reminded that her knight was still attired in her riding gear, Regina waved a hand, shifting easily to resettle herself against her throne as Emma was enveloped in thick purple smoke.

 

When it cleared, Emma was unsurprised to find herself stripped. She still gave a sharp gasping hiss as the cold of the marble hit her knees, the chill in the vast room that was never fully gone no matter how many fires blazed. It was the one that burned in her Queen's eyes that captivated her the most, and when she felt the tender skin of her nipples begin to harden under their burn, she knew it was not from the cold.

 

“Now, then, Knight.” Regina reclined on her throne, settling her hands smoothly over the arms with a smirk on her lips, so pleased with herself that Emma could practically taste the self-satisfaction. Her skirt rippled, the legs beneath obviously spreading apart, leaving no question as to the Queen's intentions. “Offer your tribute.”

 

Emma shuddered at the bolt of sheer  _want_ that flashed through her, and she was eagerly pressing forward before she could even think, glove-less hands now delicately tracing over the velvet, caressing through the thick fabric that snagged and felt glorious to fingers calloused from her sword. Slowly, reverently, she hitched up the first few inches of pooled velvet, until those fingers were finally touching bare skin, running just barely over the smoothness of Regina's ankle. Another shudder as her fingers finally met skin, and Emma's groan echoed around the throne room, and continued higher. Encouraged by the slight change in Regina's breathing that prompted yes-good-keep-going.

 

Regina was ever a work of art, and even though Emma had been blessed enough to have many of these encounters over the years, she never relented in her worship of the goddess that was her Queen. Even though her own desire burned in the pit of her belly and had ever since Regina had first cleared the room, she knew to take her time, ever so slowly rising the curtain of red velvet, gradually slipping her hand up and up the glorious column of Regina's calf.

 

As soon as enough fabric was bunched out of the way, the knight slid herself even closer, lips pursing to trail over ankle and calf, pressing soft, chaste kisses over skin few but herself ever saw. One of Regina's hand left the arm of her throne, fingers once again curling into Emma's hair, sliding through the thick of it with a small, encouraging exhale. “Have you missed this, my dear? I've certainly missed you, these long weeks.”

 

“My Queen,” Emma nearly grunted, pausing to add yet another kiss to glorious flesh, “not a moment went by over my absence that I did not long for your presence.” Her hands had never ceased in their slow journey up Regina's legs, passing her knees to finally drape the long velvet into her Queen's lap and out of the way of her slow, reverent explorations. She could feel Regina's chuckle of approval vibrate into her mouth as she kissed her upper calf, and groaned again. The first faint scents of her effect on her Queen reached her nose, and she had to stop herself from shooting up immediately towards it, to take Regina's undergarments between her teeth and rend them in two before diving into the source of that desire. She visibly shook, suppressing that urge.

 

“Emma.” The sound of her name on those lips brought her actions to a screeching halt, the blonde head immediately rearing back to look up into eyes gone fully black with lust. “I believe I asked for your tribute.” Her hand tangled forcibly in Emma's hair, forcing a hiss at the sudden pain. “Not your worship.”

 

Lurching up and forward to comply with where her Queen was leading her, Emma kept the eye contact constant as she set about her ordered task in a blur. Taking the command as permission, her hands reached up to curl around the edges of Regina's undergarments, nearly tearing them in her haste to get them out of her way. Regina hissed at the sudden hint of pain as Emma's nails raked down her skin in her haste, but didn't stop her, hands fisted in her hair and continuing to guide her knight right where she was wanted.

 

“My Queen,” Emma breathed, lips finally brushing over the outer most folds of Regina's sex. Still looking solely in Regina's eyes, she slipped her tongue slowly up the length of her slit.

 

Regina's resulting “Yess,” was pure music to her ears, and the hand so desperately buried in her curls released, once more settling on the arm of her throne.

 

Now the first taste of her Queen was finally in her mouth, Emma pushed herself to take her time. They had been weeks apart, after all, and damned if she was going to rush this. Not when it was so, so good, to finally have this again. She set to work with slow and steady flicks of her tongue, just on the outermost edges of Regina's pussy, never actively seeking anything more. Not yet, anyway. When Regina's hips slowly began their first arcs forward, eager for more, Emma switched to soft licks to the full length of her Queen, each one just a little harder, a little longer, until just the barest tip of her tongue was flicking over Regina's clit. She pulled back long enough to murmur into hot, sticky flesh. “I missed you so much, my Queen,” she grunted, knowing the feel of her lips moving over Regina's sensitive walls would only serve her desire further.

 

“Emma...” Regina murmured again, looking down into eyes still filled with such reverence and worship that she had to smirk again. “Show me your fealty.”

 

With a groan of her own, Emma set about this new task with a will, tongue fluttering over the stiffening bud of Regina's clit, softer than any velvet. She pressed kisses to it, the music of her Queen's breathy cries fillin g the chamber with every lick. Humming in her sheer desire for her Queen, Emma gradually built to circling Regina's clit with her tongue, intermittently kissing it with ever longer caresses of her lips. When Regina gave another low grunt of need, she took the ready hardness of her clit between her lips and sucked, slowly, lingering until Regina was bucking up into her mouth. 

 

She pulled back to the very edges of her Queen's pussy, glancing up with a smile pulling across her lips.  “In sight of the Gods and all the vassals of this kingdom,” she began in hushed tones, pausing to kiss and lick and suck every other word. 

 

Regina had gasped at the beginning of the oath, perhaps not expecting Emma to take her command quite so literally, but did not stop her, sinking a little further onto her throne with every soft flutter and flick of Emma's tongue on her wet, needy flesh.

 

“I, Emma, Knight of the Order of Swan,” she paused to dart her tongue fully inside her Queen's cunt, thrusting for a long series of breaths until Regina was once again reaching for her hair. “Do swear that unto her Majesty Regina, Rightways Queen of Cimmeria” she nipped and sucked at Regina's clit, tongue flicking in rapid swirls until the Queen's hips were rolling against her enough that Emma had to pause, hoisting Regina's thighs onto her shoulders and keeping them there with muscles long built from years in the training yard.

 

“I will ever be true and faithful, and love all which she loves and shun all which she shuns, according to the laws of her majesty and the order of the world.” She hissed out the words in a rush, eager to have as much of her Queen in her mouth as she could, now, desperate for her tongue to slip and slide over every inch of Regina's needy flesh.

 

“Emma!” Regina's fingers were white on the elaborate arms of her throne, clenching violently as every thrust and suckling of her knight sent her closer and closer to glorious, spiraling ecstasy. Her hips were twitching, held fast in Emma's grip, the Knight taking control as the Queen was rapidly losing it with every moan.

 

Just as Emma knew that Regina was mere seconds away from toppling over her edge, she pulled away with a violent effort, bearing her Queen's swears and trembling thighs with stoicism as she once again pressed kisses to her outer lips. “Nor will I ever with will or action, through word or deed, do anything which is unpleasing to her.” She finished, smirking at the irony.

 

“Emma!” Regina nearly screamed, her eyes blazing as they focused long enough to glare. “Fuck me now, or by the gods I'll have you named Oathbreaker!”

 

“As my Queen commands.” Keeping her eyes locked with her Queen's , Emma rushed her lips forward, locking them around her clit and sucking hard until Regina was screaming her name, fingers nearly carving grooves into the hard ebony of her throne.

 

Emma continued, flicking her tongue inside her Queen hard and fast, then sucking again, determined to wring every ounce of pleasure for Regina, licking to the outer edges of her cunt until the slow shudders of orgasm had finally ceased.

 

Slowly, she slipped trembling thighs back to their position on the throne, watching the rise and fall of Regina's velvet and lace-covered chest as she returned from the height of her climax.

 

She smiled, pressing another soft kiss to Regina's knee, and then continued, “To have and to hold her. To love her, honor her, and treasure her, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part.”

 

Regina gave a soft, quiet little chuckle, hands leaving their death grip on the throne to rest once more in soft curls. “You omitted most of your titles, dear,” she chastised, still a little breathless, and gave a sharp tug to pull her wife off her knees and into her lap.

 

Grinning, Emma climbed eagerly up, straddling her wife until her feet curled over the arm of the throne and rested on the back of the empty one beside it, braced against her own sigil of a swan soaring above Regina's apple tree. “Mmm, and yours, my love,” she sighed in admission, curling her arm around Regina's shoulders “But if I'd had to go through all of them, I'd have been at your feet all night.”

 

“Granted,” Regina sighed, leaning forward to nuzzle her flushed face against Emma's cheek.

 


	2. Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the contents of the phial are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: magic!cock, though not the traditional type.

**II.**

 

“Don't leave me for so long again, love,” Regina commanded with a light kiss, moaning at the taste of herself on her wife's lips.

 

Answering the kiss eagerly, it was Emma who pulled away this time. “I shall see to it that it will never happen again, my Queen. “ A sly smile on her lips as her own desire still pooled, unsatisfied, in her belly. “Shall we see if it was worth it?” Her hands grasped for the box Regina had all but forgotten, offering it to her wife and Queen with eagerness matched only by her desire.

 

Reaching for it, Regina pulled out the phial, tearing her eyes away from the naked woman in her arms to once again gaze its its glow. “Are you certain you wish for this?” she asked honestly of her wife. “If successful, it will not be something we can simply undo.”

 

“With all my heart,” Emma answered immediately, taking the phial and smiling tenderly at her wife as she leaned to kiss her again. Her free hand waved with a rush of light blue smoke, and when it cleared, Regina was just as naked as herself. She groaned at the feel of so much skin against her own, heated and flushed, her hips arcing as bare flesh met her wet cunt.

 

Regina gasped and shivered at her sudden nakedness, her now empty fingers slipping to caress Emma's breasts, groaning at the feel of hard nipples against her palms. “Do it, then.”

 

Moaning, the knight uncapped the phial, instantly bringing it to her lips and drinking down the contents in fast swallows so as not to waste any of the magic.

 

“How long...?” asked the Queen, but the answer was obvious when Emma let out a harsh 'ohh!' of surprise and pleasure.

 

Between her thighs was concentrated a shimmering phallus of pure magic, purple light swirling in and around, solidifying into something hard and ready and eager. “Gods-!” Emma groaned, twitching as her face immediately flushed, desire made flesh through the magic pooled at her thighs, enhanced and aching.

 

Regina's eyes were wide with wonder, staring down at the phallus, still glowing, swirling from amethyst to violet and every shade in between of their combined magic light. Without even thinking of it, her fingers curled around it, marveling as tingles of magic swirled through her hand. Emma groaned again in response, and the Queen gasped up at her wife. “You can feel it?”

 

“Yes...” The knight's entire body arced in pleasure, her hands scrambling to grab hold of the arms of Regina's throne, desperate to ground herself on something as waves of desire crashed through her.

 

The look on the Queen's face grew positively wicked. Her hand curled fully around, her thumb pointed up and tapping against the head of the cock now attached to her wife. The magic within it swirled like colored sand in water, but the outside was firm and warm and so very, very ready.

 

“Regina!” Emma nearly screamed, the sound echoing around the empty throne room, her hips lifting entirely from Regina's lap as she bucked into the touch, her entire body feeling focused around the magic attachment. Her eyes clenched shut, completely dominated by her desire, throbbing low and powerful from between her thighs.

 

The scream was greeted with a low, sinful chuckle. Long nails raked lightly over the skin of magic, making Emma nearly froth at the mouth. Regina bent forward to place a kiss to gasping lips. “Something you need, my love?”

 

At that, Emma growled. Her eyes snapped open, the normal green gone, replaced by blinding swirls of violet, pulsing in time with the cock. In a sudden feat of strength and dexterity, the knight slid off her Queen, then grasped her beneath the thighs and hoisted her up.

 

Regina cried out in surprise, suddenly balanced precariously on the edge of her throne as Emma slid herself between spread thighs. The Queen's hands braced themselves quickly around Emma's shoulders, long legs curling about a lean waist as Emma put herself into position. Eyes wide from something other than desire, Regina reared herself back, glancing up with sudden uncertainty into Emma's vibrantly purple eyes. “Emma?”

 

“Still here,” the knight shook in her arms, the glow of her eyes dimming briefly back down to green. “This is... overwhelming,” Emma gasped, her hips still twitching, every breath drawing the gleaming phallus closer to between her wife's thighs. White teeth sunk forcefully down into her own lower lip, and the violet receded almost completely. Emma blinked, her own uncertainly bleeding through. “... But I can still stop, my Queen, if you wish it. We can find another way.”

 

Sitting back just a little to cup her hands over Emma's cheeks, Regina searched the eyes of the woman she loved so very, very much. And how Emma must love her, to be able to do this for her. To give her this, which should never have been possible. She shook her head. “No, Emma.” She pressed herself forward enough to meet her wife's lips with her own. “I'm sorry for teasing you. But I love you, and I trust you. There is no one else I would trust to give me this, my love. No one else I would ever dare to want this with.”

 

Emma smiled, tears burning at the corners of her eyes. And when Regina leaned to kiss her again, she answered it with her entire soul, closing eyes which still rippled from green to violet and back again.

 

When Regina pulled back, it was with a warm, soft, and thoroughly beautiful smile. One of her hands uncurled from Emma's neck, slipping down low between them to run lightly over the phallus between her wife's legs. “Now give me our heir, my love.”

 

Easing her hips forward just enough so that the head brushed against her wife's slick lips, Emma tightened her grip on Regina's thighs, and smiled. “Gladly, my Queen.”

 

With a long, slow groan, Emma slid forward further, and the head slipped fully inside. Regina's gasps echoed her own, fingers arching and grabbing at her wife's muscled shoulders as the knight resisted the pull of magic urging her to push deep, determined not to rush the intensity of this feeling. She swirled her hips, letting out another grunt of pleasure as the cock toyed and rubbed at her wife's opening, even jerking back to let it slip out and then slide in again, delighted at the feel of Regina against her.

 

Hands scrabbling for new holds, Regina started and then failed to speak, bits of Emma's name intermixed with tiny, breathy cries as the barest hint of magic slipped from Emma and into her and then back out again, over and over. Each time, she could feel it begin to overwhelm her senses, each time causing her breath to catch in her throat as the magic built between their thighs, rocking slowly back and forth. She bit her lip, her back arcing into her wife's thrusts. “Emma...”

 

With every motion, Emma felt just a tiny bit more of the overwhelming magic sliding out of her system, each tiny thrust giving her that much more control. With a grunt, she slipped out completely again, leaning back enough to free one of her hands enough to cup it around a soft, perfect breast, and squeezed it just enough to get Regina to gasp again. Emma flicked her thumb over the nipple teasingly, perhaps getting her wife back for earlier, and Regina arced her back even higher.

 

“Gods, Emma! Please....” Nearly whimpering, Regina bit her lip fetchingly, looking far from the commanding Queen of earlier, and met Emma's eyes with a pleading look. Enough so that Emma took pity, perhaps on them both, and the head of the cock slid back within her wife with pumps of strong hips. Returning her hand to once more grasp Regina's thigh, she lifted her wife completely from the throne, and slowly, gently, pressed the cock deep inside, until all space between the two of them was utterly erased.

 

“Oh gods!” Regina hissed, hands grabbing fistfuls of blonde hair as her own head was thrown back. But even their combined sounds of pleasure were not loud enough to completely eradicate the slick noise of the cock fully entering and then slipping slightly back, Emma's hips working in slow pulses until she was as deep as she could possibly go.

 

“Gods, Regina,” Emma shuddered, biting her lip as their hips rocked together. “I can feel you, love... so tight... so wet!” She felt the walls of Regina's cunt fluttering around the magic that connected them, could practically tap out the thrum of her wife's heart pressed so close to her chest.

 

With a strangled cry, long and deep from the recesses of her throat, the Queen groaned out her wife's name, her own eyes beginning to pulse with the magic, purple faintly coloring the edges of brown. “Give it to me, Emma!” she demanded, hissing and sputtering and gasping with stuttered breath. “Gods, love, give me all of you!”

 

The hips movements were stilted, at first, unsure and unwieldy, as Emma groaned to comply with slow, long strokes of the phallus inside her wife. It may have been the magic connecting them together, but she learned quickly what motions would elicit a gasp, what combination of thrust and shifting of her hips would cause Regina to gasp and arc with need. The motions might be unfamiliar, but how her wife experienced pleasure was certainly not, and before long, Emma was rolling her hips in sure, even strokes, pulling her wife to her with every breath shared between them.

 

“Yes, yes, yes!” they gasped together, they groaned and hissed and pleaded as magic practically seeped out of every pore, spiraling around and through them in tight circles until their very skin glowed with purple light. The sturdy throne beneath them, a stunning piece of solid ebony craftmanship, began to tilt and rock as their hips crashed together.

 

Their sweat began to mingle, their eyes open and staring into one another, drinking in the sights of heaving chests, clenching hands, and as if of one mind, they both sped up, as if sensing the moment when their bodies and magic would come crashing together in perfect, ecstatic harmony.

 

“Emma!” Regina cried, fingers tugging at sweaty locks as their hips rocked, her voice straining higher and higher. “Gods, Emma... more... deeper... don't stop my love... don't stop!”

 

As ever, the knight hastened to obey her Queen's command, “Never, my Queen...my love,” she groaned, her body shuddering as her pleasure built in on itself, layer upon layer of feeling pounding into her just as she pounded into her wife. “Regina!” She sank deeper still, feeling her heart skip a beat and miss a breath as Regina's legs clenched around her thighs, magic now sparking between them bright enough to light the entire throne room as they fucked harder, deeper, faster.

 

Overcome with their desire and pleasure, they cried out in mutual delight, orgasm rushing inevitably upon them as the magic spiraled into a single column. Their eyes met, Regina's taste still on Emma's lips as they crashed together, tongues meeting as fingers clenched hard enough to bruise and muscles locking, the throne quaking as their bodies bucked to the wet, slick sounds of their fucking. They moaned, backs arcing, breasts heaving tightly against one another, and the magic crashed. Sheer fire blazed across their bodies. Their breathing stopped, their hearts stilled, the entire world collapsed into the space of one second.

 

And then everything exploded.

 

They screamed loud enough to send the guards running, only to freeze and turn around with vibrant blushes as the two monarchs writhed together on their thrones. Regina and Emma didn't notice, jerking and thrashing into one another, nails digging into the other's skin, bodies stuck together as sweat slipped between the tiny gaps between them, small though they were. Legs jerked wildly out of control until Emma faltered forward, pushing her wife back fully onto the throne and falling into her spread lap with enough force to rock the throne dangerously, though it stayed put on the dais. Limp and spent, the two curled against one another, panting and barely able to focus when the column of magic filtered down to disappear into Regina's heaving stomach.

 

When they were finally able to pull slightly back, some long moment later when she could finally open her eyes, Emma wasn't surprised to find the phallus gone. She looked down at her wife, peaceful and dazed, and managed a breathless smile. “My love... my Queen. My wife.” Face buried into Regina's neck, Emma became faintly aware of tears slipping down her cheeks, and couldn't be bothered to care if they were her own or her wife's or a combination of the two.   
  


“Emma,” Regina gasped, lethargic and sweaty and gloriously sated. Hair once perfectly coiffed was now completely askew, strands fallen and stuck to her neck and shoulders, slick with sweat as her own fingers lightly smoothed out blonde hair she had pulled rather ferociously. “My Emma.”

 

“Always yours, my Queen.” She smiled, leaning forward to press another kiss to parted lips. Slowly, a hand slipped down between them, Emma curling trembling fingers to cup possessively over Regina's midsection, still faintly shimmering with the force of their magic and desire and love. “And none shall ever doubt it.”

 

Regina laughed, tired and still a little breathless, and wrapped her arms around her love, the first tiny beginnings of the life they had longed for, sought for, found an answer for, and created nestled between them.

 

Together, they curled around one another, until weariness and the chill on their naked skin finally forced them to retire from the throne, leaving only an empty box in their wake.

 


End file.
